narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chakra Personification Technique
|image=Chakra Mode.gif |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Chakra Personification Technique |english tv=Chakra Personification Jutsu |viz manga=Burst Mode |game names=Chakra Mode |other names=Shinobi Chakra Mode |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Chakra Flow, |jutsu class type=Defensive, Supplementary |users=Kintaro Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Chakra Personification Technique is a type of amplification-type technique. This technique pushes a shinobi's chakra control and manipulation to their max, bringing out their true power as a shinobi. Description Appearance When the technique is activated the user will be immediately cloaked in a thin and highly compact layer chakra giving the chakra a silver color. Periodically, the layer of chakra will shoot out waves of chakra reminiscent of a small lightning bolt. The pressure of the chakra will cause the shinobi's hair to stand as if their hair has been charged with electricity. The overall appearance is usually a reflection of the user's personality and abilities. Overview The source of the power and abilities of chakra is how well the mind and the body can work together because chakra is created when mental and physical energy are molded together. The better the mind and body can work together the better a person's chakra and chakra reserves become. Chakra Personification Technique uses this idea to allow its users to become conscious of the molding of chakra in their chakra coils. Much like becoming conscious of one's breathing, this allows the shinobi to regulate the molding together of physical and mental energy to produce chakra. When activating the technique, shinobi uses this control to perfectly synchronized their mental and physical energy to bring out the full potential of their chakra. This "advanced chakra" acts like adrenaline for the chakra coils by kicking it into overdrive. Before to long, the Chakra Pathway System will be overflowing with advanced chakra and to its strain it will release the chakra from all 361 tenketsu to wrap the body in the layer of silver colored chakra that the technique is known for. The perfect synchronization of the mind and body that occurred to create this advanced chakra allows the layer of advanced chakra to bring out the hidden potential of the shinobi's mind and body. They will become drastically smarter, wiser, stronger, faster, and every other attribute will increase just as much. The large augmentation of their mind and body naturally brings out their hidden potential to control chakra. This makes it very easy to combine chakra with Taijutsu to create a form of Nintaijutsu revolving around the use of raw evolved chakra. A shinobi can release large pressurized blasts of chakra to obliterate their opponent and combine raw evolved chakra to Taijutsu in other countless ways, direct the entire layer of evolved chakra to a single body part to augment the body part's function even further, turn oneself into chakra to phase through objects, explosions of chakra, absorb the properties of the things around them to grant their chakra even more abilities, affix evolved chakra to targets for various results, affix their chakra to someone else's chakra to control or alter their techniques and chakra to their own benefit as long as it matches their specialty so only ninjutsu techniques for a Ninjutsu Specialists, negatively effect someone else's physical or mental attributes, and the list goes on. In most cases the techniques of Chakra Personification Technique's unique brand of Nintaijutsu stay simple and involve using chakra with Taijutsu in ways that surpass normal Chakra Flowing. In addition to manipulating the evolved chakra a shinobi can control the structure and form of the aura of chakra. This gives rise to abilities that are very similar to Tailed Beast Skills like creating appendages out of chakra, minimizing or enlarging the aura, using it as another layer of defense, or giving it a unique shape that reflects on the nature of their chakra. The user also gains the ability to sense chakra if they don't already have the ability. If they do have the ability beforehand it is greatly augmented. The range and effectiveness of the ability differs from one user to the next. Some users can easily sense any chakra within a very large area while others are very limited. Their ability to sense, or how much their sensory abilities are augmented in the case of shinobi who already have the ability, seems to be dependent on many different factors. This isn't all the chakra mode has to offer. Since the user's chakra has "evolved" their techniques become drastically stronger and better especially for the shinobi's affinity. At times the evolved chakra can unlock their affinity's advanced form such as Typhoon Release for Wind Release. This next and last ability is what makes this chakra mode have a lot more potential than other chakra mode's. The nature of the evolved chakra allows the chakra to turn their emotions, skills, personality, into power which it can use to awaken an ability in a user that perfectly matches the shinobi's personality and fighting style. These abilities are known as "Chakra Personalities" as a result of it and every user as absolute control and skill with their unique Chakra Personality since it was made from their personality. One interesting thing to note is that the more open someone is with their feels and the more willing they are to trust their instincts the stronger their Chakra Personality becomes. The Chakra Personalities are rarely ever "full formed" when the shinobi first learns the technique. They will have one flaw to them that makes the ability seem premature. An example is if the ability is invisibility the user may be only able to be invisible to one person. Over time as the shinobi learns to trust themselves and their instincts the flaw will become smaller and smaller until it fades so that the ability is fully formed. Drawbacks Improvements and Variations Tailed Beast Influence Senjutsu Influence In order to use the Senjutsu version of the technique all the user needs to do is apply natural energy to the evolved chakra the moment it is created. At first glance it appears that the addition of natural energy doesn't change anything aside from giving the abilities of the original technique qualities of Senjutsu. The user's mental and physical abilities are augmented to its fullest potential, the user gains the advanced form of their affinity, they can use Chakra Personification Technique's unique brand of Nintaijutsu, and so on. This is false and there are a lot differences. The first difference that is usually noticed is that the aura is a deep green color instead of a silver color. The addition of natural energy to the evolved chakra prevents the user from awakening their chakra personality. In return, the evolved senjutsu chakra links the physical and mental energy of the target with that of nature to achieve a state of unity with nature. This unity drastically augments the user's ability to sense and control natural energy. The shinobi also becomes completely immune to any part of nature. This doesn't just include stuff like wood, animal attacks, and water, but natural energy as well. In some cases a user can go so far to absorb nature to empower themselves. The last difference that the influence of Senjutsu adds to the technique is the ability to perform Nature Taming. Nature Taming or better known as Nature Release is an ability that allows the user to use evolved senjutsu chakra to create and manipulate all parts of nature like plants and animals. The ability is so vast in what it can do that some users have been able to terraform the area they are in. When the abilities of Senjutsu Chakra Personification Technique are combined with Taijutsu it can allow the shinobi to utilize Sentaijutsu. Sentaijutsu is a term used to describe a fighting style that combines the powers of nature with Taijutsu. This combination increases the power of their attacks or combining their attacks with plants, terrain, or other parts of nature to expand on what they can do with Taijutsu. Chakra Nature Influence Surge Mode Trivia *This technique was inspired by Drive from Fairy Tail. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Chakra Flow Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary